


ghosts

by backwardreverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stand Still. Stay Silent., M/M, Reconciliation, SSSS AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardreverse/pseuds/backwardreverse
Summary: dimitri has been asleep for hours when felix starts hearing his voice in his head.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 15





	ghosts

it looks like any other dream he has had. his dad on the head of the table. their table full of felix’s favorite food. the only difference is - 

“felix, you didn’t tell us dimitri was coming over.” yeah, that’s the thing.

“he wasn’t,” felix stabs his food and corrects himself, “he _isn’t._ ” dimitri has currently been asleep for hours and dimitri hasn’t come over in years - with glenn already gone, they hadn’t been talking for months already. he wasn’t even in the town anymore, none of them were. and this dream never had dimitri, none of the ok ones had. maybe when it turned out to the worst but it wasn’t time yet.

dimitri looks like a deer in headlights shifting his eyes between felix and rodrigue, he makes it to open his mouth and felix glares at him. dimitri closes his mouth and looks down. he isn’t supposed to be here.

sensing the weird tension, rodrigue sighs, “well,” he finishes his plate and gets up, “i will check some things with sylvain’s dad. behave yourself.” at least, it seems to be following the rest of his dream. which means, it’s safe to assume rodrigue won’t be coming back anymore.

they wait for rodrigue to leave before felix speaks, “how are you here?”

“i don’t know.”

this infuriates felix, “if you can move places, why haven’t you woken up already?”

the corner of dimitri’s mouth becomes pinched, “i told you i don’t know. i was in a lake and then suddenly i was here.”

felix hmphs and goes back to eating his food, the only good thing about this dream was this - the steak was his favorite. 

“this is a-”

“a dream, i know.” felix realized as soon as he saw dimitri sitting on front of him. but dimitri doesn’t need to know that. 

luckily enough, dimitri looks tired from the whatever it is he was doing and doesn’t ask further questions, he just gets up and lays down on the couch behind them, “i will probably stay here for a while,” he rests his head on the arm of the couch and closes his eyes, “until i find out how to wake up.”

felix hms in acknowledgment, “aren’t you,” he clears his throat, “aren’t you going to finish eating.” he nods at dimitri’s plate. he only took a bite. it used to be his favorite too.

“oh,” dimitri opens his eyes and moves to sit on the couch instead of laying down, “thank you.” 

they stare at each other in complete silence until felix moves to get dimitri’s plate and hands it to him. dimitri nods in thanks as he takes it. they go back to complete silence.

felix notices dimitri taking a look around the house as he chews in the slowest way possible and decides to go back to his own plate before he loses his patience again - they have been getting better about the fights. 

“felix,” dimitri says when felix is on his last bite, his voice sounds strained, “there are people fighting over there.” 

ah, felix thinks, so it started, “it happens. don’t mind it.” 

“but, if i remember correctly, isn’t there-”

“i said,” felix hisses, “don’t mind it.” 

dimitri nods and goes back to his food. they stay in silence for the rest of the dream. 

  
  


when felix wakes up, they are still inside an abandoned house and both still alive, so no monster has found them yet. he sighs and rolls his shoulder back before taking a look at dimitri, “hey.” 

dimitri doesn’t move from the floor he is laying down on.

“wake up. i know you’re still alive.” felix shakes dimitri’s arm.

there’s a tug on his head. on his ear.

“what.” felix says.

nothing. he glares at dimitri, this is definitely his fault. felix is going crazy now, hearing dimitri’s voice in his head when he is fucking _asleep_ , as if having to see his face wasn’t enough.

“fuck you.” 

‘i haven’t even said anything.’ he hears dimitri’s voice again. so felix wasn’t imagining things.

“so you are still there.”

‘i told you i would be here for a while, felix.’ dimitri sighs, ‘sorry.’ 

felix frowns, “whatever.” there’s nothing they can do about that now. he stares at dimitri sleeping form, “we need to keep going.”

‘i agree,’ dimitri concedes, ‘we are probably in the right path to meet everyone else.’

felix huffs as he puts dimitri’s body back in the cartwheel, why the fuck did he need to be so big. how did this even happen. done with that, he picks up the handles and starts walking, “if they’re still there, you mean.” 

“yeah,” dimitri mutters, “if they’re still there.”  
  


they have been probably walking for a few hours when dimitri speaks again, ‘we should go to the pick up spot.’

“you think they think we are dead and have already moved on.” felix states. it’s probably true, it would be too dumb to wait for days for two people to show up again when they have already suffered some casualties and don’t have enough supplies. 

‘it’s only logical,’ dimitri says. he sounds tired. felix always tried to not pay much attention to dimitri, where he was, what he was doing, what he was saying but now, now that he is inside felix’s _head_ there’s no way he can escape besides giving dimitri his attention. 

he tightens his grip on the cartwheel and tries not to show his struggle, they have been walking for who knows how long with felix carrying dimitri for 2 days now. they have barely had any food. felix sighs, “yeah, okay.” 

probably not expecting such a quick agreement, dimitri stays silent for a few minutes before muttering, ‘we should look at the map. there seems to be a good spot there to look at it.’ 

felix notices what dimitri is doing, he probably picked up on the sigh, but felix decides to not comment on it, it wouldn’t help anyone at this point. he walks to the spot dimitri had talked about, settling down the cartwheel beside himself before resting his back on the tree. 

picking up the map on his pocket, he lays it down on his lap. they are probably somewhere close to this next town before the coast and port, “if i walk directly there, we will probably arrive in time.” 

felix moves to close the map when he hears dimitri exclaiming, ‘wait! let me look at it some more.’ 

felix picks up the map, stares at dimitri’s sleeping form and, slowly, moves the map to that direction. 

‘felix,’ dimitri laughs, ‘i’m still in your head.’ 

  
  


‘okay,’ dimitri says, ‘let’s go. i have got the route. i will keep my eyes out for any sign of trolls.’

“i can do that,” felix replies, he has gone on multiple hunts and nightwatches, he _can_ do it.

‘felix, that’s my job,’ dimitri says in a firm tone, ‘just focus on getting there.’

felix decides to concede that with no answer. 

  
  


the next step felix tries to take feels torturous, his legs are aching, his arms are trembling, the weight on the cartwheel has never felt as heavy. why did dimitri have to be so big again. nothing is just, everything is out there to make him more miserable. 

on felix’s next pant and cough, dimitri says, ‘you should rest.’

“shut up,” felix replies but starts looking for a shelter. they have found themselves in another abandoned city, with its countless empty houses and buildings, there’s definitely a good place around here somewhere. 

he notices one that looks stable, without many broken windows and even a fireplace, “that one looks good.” he nods at the house for dimitri’s benefit.

felix has barely taken one step to the place when dimitri says, ‘no.’

“what do you mean, no?” felix scoffs, “it looks fine. we need to rest, you were the one to suggest it.” 

‘felix,’ dimitri says, as if saying his name would make felix calm down, ‘i saw something there. keep going.’ 

there’s nothing he can say to that, dimitri is the mage afterall, “fine.” he says with enough force so dimitri will know he isn’t happy about it, even though, dimitri is right. 

‘and don’t look at it.’

felix hms and goes back to walking. 

three steps in, he notices a black shadow in the corner of his eyes - there’s barely any time for dimitri to say anything before felix fully turns. 

‘i said to not look at it!’ dimitri exclaims. 

in front of them stands gigantic ghouls? ghosts? no word seems right for it. it’s the size of the house, with multiple eyes and multiple mouths staring directly at him, felix can not seem to find where it ends and where it begins. 

“ _he can sees us._ ” they say.

“i-”

‘felix!’ dimitri screams, ‘keep walking. listen to me.’

felix doesn’t seem able to move, the… _entity_ still staring directly at him.

“ _he can hears us._ ” they say.

‘felix, please,’ dimitri begs, ‘walk. move.’

at dimitri’s imploring voice, felix closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “they are talking.” felix hisses. 

‘don’t listen to them!’ dimitri sounds strangled, ‘just, please, listen to me and keep walking.’

felix opens his eyes and takes one step.

“ _help us._ ” they hush, “ _save us. help us. you can hear us. it hurts. it hurtsit hurtsit hurts._ ” their appearance to be getting bigger and more suffocating as they can saying more words. 

‘there’s nothing you can do,’ dimitri quickly says, ‘they are trying to kill you!’

felix takes one step.

‘snap out of it, felix!’ dimitri shouts. 

“i will just help them very quickly.” felix mutters. he takes his gun from his back and starts walking in the direction of the house and where all those eyes and mouths are - it’s like all the pain he was feeling before was gone, his steps never feeling as light as now, him never feeling as concentrated as he does now. 

felix feels that familiar tug on his head from the morning but the urge to help those _people_ is bigger than anything else, he needs to do something, he can’t let more people -

‘no,’ felix hears before a stabbing point goes through his head. he screams. 

it seems to be everywhere in his body, an electricity going through his head and ears. felix tries to move again, tries to go to where he’s being asked but the pain gets stronger, his ear ringing because of someone’s scream, his and someone’s else. 

he falls on the ground, clutching his head. 

“ _come._ ” they say. 

the pain in felix’s body slowly leaves again, he takes a deep breath and tries to rise. 

‘felix!’ he hears, ‘come back! listen to me!’ 

felix’s ears start ringing. it feels like his head is going to explode. 

he falls on the ground again, tries to get up again, and hears that _voice, ‘_ i won’t stop _._ ’

“i was trying to,” felix rasps, “i was trying to help.” 

‘there’s nothing to help with,’ the voice says, ‘they were trying to kill you. i know you don’t want to listen to me anymore, i know you don’t trust me anymore after what happened but,’ it sounds wrecked, ‘please.’

felix gulps and breathes. right. dimitri. dimitri is with him and in his head. he clenches his fist in the group and, slowly, gets up. the ache is back, his entire body sore, hurt and tired. he picks up the hoodie of his jacket, covers his head and starts walking. 

_“don’t leave us.”_ they say. felix stops, he feels dimitri about to start talking and takes another step. forward. he gets it now. 

  
  


they are in reasonable distance, felix carrying dimitri on the cartwheel again when he says, “it feels like their voice is still here.”

‘they won’t follow us.’ dimitri says, ‘they were stuck in that house. once we are farther away, i can block it.’ 

felix grunts. he feels tired. he doesn’t know what to do with the acknowledge that - _that_ is something dimitri is used to. they hear the stories of mages being able to see spirits, to see things no one else is able to but no one talks about what kind of power they can have over you. 

he adjusts his hold on the cartwheel and hisses, “sorry.”

‘what.’ 

“you heard me.” 

they are close to a new building that could be used as their shelter when dimitri replies, 'okay.'

felix nods and keeps walking. they arrive in the shelter in a companionable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> uh. thanks for reading ! feel free to @ me on twit @ pinkyoungjaes


End file.
